Unkiss Me
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Song Fic. One-Shot. This is based on the song Unkiss Me by Maroon 5. The song itself is kinda self-explanatory of what this story is about. Just wonder what happens when baby blue and red meet?


Unkiss Me

Song Fic.

One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or the song Unkiss Me. The song belongs to Maroon 5 and The Powerpuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken. No Copyright Intended.**

**Author's Note: I don't know if I'm going to continue this into a story, so it's just a one-shot for now. R&amp;R if you want more of this fic. Lyrics are italics. Thanks and enjoy :)**

_If you let go_

_Then just let go_

_It's disrespectful how you've handled this_

_Never ending, kinda run around_

Being in love sucks. Especially when you fall for one of your enemies, the leader of your enemies no less. Yes, I Bubbles Utonium have fallen head over heals in love with Brick Jojo, leader of the Rowdyruff Boys and sworn enemy to my sisters and I, counterpart of Blossom. Years have passed and in between, the ruffs and other villains just stopped one day with the crimes. Course, not completely, they just took a break, I guess. A 10 year break to be specific. My sisters and I are 16 now along with the ruffs who are 18. I'll admit the boys have matured some over the years and grew into inhumanly attractive guys, well for starters they aren't human but still. Even though I was the first to befriend them in middle school, it took my sisters until freshman year of high school to finally accept them as people and not evil creations. And then Brick and I...we kissed. It all started with a kiss.

Granted it was during a Truth or Dare game with his brothers and my sisters but still...that kiss sparked a love that was all consuming. At least that is what I had thought. He would help me do my best in the things I though I was terrible at. I helped him heal past wounds emotionally, and physically because that boy cannot stay away from a fight. We found common ground and grew from there. Even after what happened...I still love him. I didn't mean what I said back there...well some of it. I was just hurt, angry, and confused but also felt like I should have seen it coming. My dear old compassionate eldest sister, Blossom, has had a crush on Brick since 6th grade and apparently still has that crush which is why, I'm guessing, that me being with Brick is making her a jealous little bitch because she has been nasty to me since we started dating, 6 months ago.

_I lied to my heart cause I thought you felt it_

_You can't light a fire if the candles melted _

_oh, you don't have to love me_

_If you don't wanna_

_Don't act like I mean nothing_

_But if your gonna_

_Well then you better_

But that still gives her no excuse to practically molest my boyfriend! I'm not mad at her for kissing him, well I am but not as much as I am upset for him letting her. It doesn't matter to me if he didn't want to kiss her, it doesn't matter to me if he doesn't even like her that way. What matters to me is that he let her kiss him which makes me wonder, if he lets my sister all over him who's to stop him from letting other girls all over him? Never in my wildest dreams had I dreamt that Brick would be unfaithful. That hurts me more that what Blossom did. So now here I am at like midnight sitting on the roof top of the tallest building in Townsville, crying my heart out and thinking unwelcome thoughts. I always come here to think about stuff, like other universes, why things are the way they are, questioning the aspects of life, stuff like that.

Or to just get away from everything and everyone at least for a little while. I only shared this place with two people. Buttercup, the sister who I connected most with. I can tell her anything and she'd be there and just listen, then give advice when she knows I'm done ranting about whatever it is I'm ranting about. Not only is she my confident, she's also my best friend. We do crazy things together, like go to clubs, tattoo parlors, reckless stuff. And I love it, all of it because it's my time with her. Any other time, she's with her boyfriend, Mitch, or at the skate-park or something. And the other person I shared this with well, he's probably going out of his mind looking for me but never gave this place a thought. Shows me how much he really knows me. I guess those 6 months meant nothing to him. Well they were everything to me. Everything. I bury my face in my hands as images of he and I come rushing to the surface. The first time we ever showed how much we love one another.

_Unkiss me_

_Untouch me_

_Untake this heart _

_He and I are in his bedroom again, the lights are all off and the only source of light comes from the moonlight from the window. His brothers are out, no one is home but he and I. We kiss, we touch, we feel, we give ourselves up to each other. I can still feel his fingertips graze my skin as he lifts up my shirt. I remove my hands from my eyes to wipe away the tears. A hand touches my shoulder, I get spooked and turn around quickly. The face that is in front of me is the faceI want to forget._

"Bubbles. I found you." He says caressing my cheek, giving me those kind, sorry crimson red eyes.

I turn away from him,"Why can't you just leave me alone."

"Because your my girl and I have to make things right with you." He said

I scuffed and shook my head at him. "Oh really? I'm your girl. Ha! Didn't seem like it when you let her all over you!"

"What was I supposed to do huh? It was unexpected and shocking, I was paralyzed for a split second then threw the bitch off me! You don't know that because that's when you took off!" He yells at me frustrated.

"I don't care. Don't you get it?! I don't care the kiss happened, well I do but-God damn it Brick! I care that you let it happen. What's that supposed to tell me, huh? That you'll let any girl kiss you when your supposed to be with me?! Never in my wildest imagination had I thought you unfaithful. Until now."

"Oh my fucking Jesus! Baby girl you are making a big deal outta nothing! I'm never going even think about looking at another girl because I've got you and your all I need. Blossom is a pretentious pink-eyed bitch who seriously needs to get pity fucked but it ain't going to be from me. The only girl I'm ever going to have sex with is you, damn girl you know we make it fun."He says smirking cockily as he rests his hands on my waist bringing me closer to him. I laugh a little thorough my tears and sniff.

"B-But that doesn't make the betrayal from Blossom hurt me any less. What could I have possibly done to make her hate me so?" I then hug him to me tight, bury my face in his chest and cry.

_And I'm missing_

_Just one thing_

_A brand new start _

I felt the rise and fall of Brick's chest as he sighed. "I don't know, baby girl. But hey, you've got me. Let's agree to try this again."

I pulled from his embrace to look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's start over. Let's have a new beginning, what Blossom stupidly did doesn't exist."

"That sounds nice, but pretending won't make it any less true." I told him.

"True. But think about it, after you confront your sister on her idiotic actions, let's start anew." Brick proposed.

I sighed after thinking it over a while and nodded, "Okay, let's start over."

Brick grins and bows greeting me, "I'm Brick Jojo. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he said.

I giggle, take his outstretched hand and curtsy, "Oh the honor is all mine, Mr. Jojo. I'm Bubbles Utonium."

When we rose we shared a knowing smile of love as the sun started to rise. Yes, this will probably be a good thing. _A brand new start._

**Writing this story was really fun and I hope you all loved it as much as I do writing it. I am honored by all my fans for supporting me in writing this and those who kept motivating me to get this done. Thank you all for your love and support, it really means a lot to me. Now, on to the next story.**

**-AngelWings46486**


End file.
